


Back Off, He's Taken!

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Series: Sciles Series: Sexy Horny Edition [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gifset, Jealous Scott, M/M, NSFW, Nudes, Possessive Scott, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world can use more Scott/Stiles stories. This is a sequel to my story "I'm the Hottest Girl that Everybody Wants, but You're the Guy I Want"</p><p>Scott can't be happier. His wolf and him are just over the moon at being together with Stiles. Things however...get complicated when he realizes just how popular Stiles had been among the humans at school. Stiles, his lovely, amazing Stiles, makes a big show of their love for all to see, but that does just about nothing to discourage people from making advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Off, He's Taken!

"Stop being such a Creeper Wolf and get in here." 

Scott entered his best friend's and lover's room through the window with practice eased. A goofy smile on his face that turned predatory as he finally saw what his nose smelled from the room. "How did you know I was there? I was really quiet this time."

"Spider Man has his Spidey senses, I have my Stiles senses...plus, every time I'm hard I ask out loud for you to come in so hopefully you'll fuck me. It's worked great these last few weeks." Stiles smirked as he continued to stroke himself. 

Scott licked his lips as the head of Stiles' cock poked out a moment. His mouth watered as the desire to lick it burned deeply inside of him. Stiles was wearing his red shirt too! He did it on purpose, knowing how much his wolf enjoyed seeing Stiles in red. 

"What if it's been Peter or Derek?" Scott growled out, eyes flashing, knowing the many times Derek has used Stiles window to gain entry to the Stilinski house hold.

Stiles shrugged, "I'd have blackmail on them for fucking a minor?"

Scott growled louder and pulled Stiles closer to him, all the while Stiles was still stroking himself.

 

Scott pushed his friend against the closet door and pulled him free. He gave Stiles' cock a firm stroke and then kissed Stiles hard and possessively. 

"I'll kill them. Fuck morality, fuck sanity...I meant it Stiles, anyone else touches you, I can't hold back."

Stiles moaned as he spread his legs some for better support. He nodded dumbly, seemingly always puddy in Scott's hand. 

"I'm sorry, babe. Let me make it up to you," Stiles said though he smirked slightly. Riling Scott up was always fun for him in bed. Scott knew it too and so he smirked back. He trusted Stiles and knew that now Stiles would never do anything with anyone else. And he too loved it when Stiles 'made it up to him.'

He walked over to Stiles' chair and sat down, pulling out his own erection, "Come here."

Stiles did and knelt before Scott and looked up at him exactingly with dilated eyes filled with lust.

"What do you want, Scotty?"

"That senior...you called him Daddy..." Scott said.

 

Stiles cocked his head to the side, wondering how that was relevant, and shrugged his shoulders, "He was into that." he paused and raised a questioning eyebrow, "Are _you_ into that?" Scott blushed and Stiles leaned in to nuzzle with his cock. It wasn't so much sexual as it was simply comfortingly intimate. "It's okay if you are, Scotty. I just want to make you happy. You want me to call you something special?"

Scott bit his lip and without knowing his eyes flashed involuntarily. Stiles smirked, having caught the action, and licked his way up Scott's dick, "Is this what you want, _Alpha_? Want me to blow you? Please my Alpha?"

Scott bucked his hips and his chest rumbled as he let out a low growl of approval. 

Stiles smirked as he took the head of Scott's cock into his mouth and swallowed him inch by inch until he felt the tip of Scott's dick at the back of his throat. Scott gripped his hair tightly and rutted into Stiles' heat. Stiles hummed and Scott tightened his grip on Stiles' hair as the vibrations sent waves of pleasure through him. When Stiles began to bob his head up and down, working his tongue in all the ways he's learned Scott likes it, Scott himself reached over to caress Stiles' perfect ass, running his finger through his cheeks and letting his finger tips graze his hole. 

He felt himself come close and he gripped Stiles hair again and yanked him off his dick. A strand of saliva connected Stiles' swollen lips and his cock and it had Scott cursing. With his werewolf strength, Scott picked Stiles up and laid them on Stiles' bed and grabbed their cocks and stroked them together. Stiles grabbed on to Scott's shoulders for dear life, "Scott...Scott...Scott..." Stiles chanted his name like a prayer. But it wasn't until Stiles came with the cry of, " _Alpha_!" that Scott came the hardest he's ever had in a while. 

They caught their breaths, though with difficulty since they kept stealing kisses from each other. They were being lazy and just enjoying their company when Scott heard the Sheriff pull up. 

"Damn...your dad's home." 

"Fuck...I wanted to ride you." Stiles pouted.

Scott smiled as he leaned down to kiss the pout away, "Tomorrow. Mom's working so you can come over and we can get your scent all over my things."

Stile smiled as he reached up and kissed Scott some more. The werewolf got dressed as quickly as possible, able to hear as the Sheriff closed the door behind him and tossed his keys into the key bowl. Though he was dressed he didn't leave just yet, Stiles stood up with him and wrapped his arms around Scott's neck while the  wolf wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and held each other close. They kissed. Not heated or fueled by lust. It was loving and Scott always got drunk on it. 

"You could stay..." Stiles whispered.

"I want to...but you need your sleep. I have to take care of you like you do of me. So," Scott kissed him on the lips, then on the forehead, "Get in bed, get comfy, and sleep well."

"I'd sleep better if you'd stay..." he said honestly, but knew Scott couldn't stay and risk his father finding him. 

They haven't told their parents yet, not because they didn't think their parents wouldn't support them. It was more...because of who they were personality wise, after everything they've been through, what their parents have been through, they needed to find the right moment in which both their parents not only believed them and not think it was a ruse or a joke, but...okay that was the only thing. Stiles still remembered the time he tried to tell his dad he was gay outside of The Jungle and how he outright refuse to take him seriously. Granted he'd been trying to cover his ass then, but now...well, he wouldn't call himself gay. Bi? He was bi because he could appreciate both the beauty and sexual appeal of both genders, but he was totally 100% Scott-sexual. In turn, Scott and his wolf were also 100% Stiles-sexual. 

"One day soon...we'll go to sleep and wake up in the same bed," Scott promised. Hearing the Sheriff making his way up the stairs, he kissed Stiles one last time before he said, "I have to go."

* * *

 

The next day Scott arrived with a smile that quickly fell from his face all too soon. 

The first thing he did was look for Stiles' blue Jeep. He spotted it easily enough but what he saw made his eyes flash red. He shut off his bike and stalked over to intervene. 

Some douche had Stiles cornered against his Jeep and as he focused his hearing he only got angrier. 

"You've been avoiding me. Ignoring me in the halls, not answering my calls, not replying to my text or post..."

"I was hoping you'd take the hint." Stiles spat.

"Don't be like that, pet. I've missed you. Just want to have fun."

"Sorry, but your definition of fun and mine now differ." Stiles replied smugly.

"Oh? And why's that, pet?"

"Because he's not your pet." Scott growled as he pulled the guy away from Stiles and stood between them. 

The guy looked between the two and then raised an eyebrow at Stiles, "Really?"

Scott failed to notice how a lot of people had stopped and were now watching them. Stiles noticed though. He also knew that Scott didn't know exactly how 'popular' he was among the human male population at school. He wasn't sure what was the definition of a slut but he had a fling, that until Scott, was a continuous thing, with about five more or less popular human guys of some of the other teams. 

Taking advantage of the small audience he grabbed Scott's hand and interlocked their fingers and pulled him in for a loving kiss. Then he turned back to the guy and said with a confident smile, "I'm still a pet...I just have a new, permanent master. He's sort of the captain of the Lacrosse team. Totally hot too."

Scott just smiled at him and puffed out his chest, he was fucking preening and he didn't care. Smiling smugly, he wrapped his arm around Stiles, and escorted him to his locker like the awesome boyfriend that he was. 

* * *

 

They kissed like it was the last time they'd see each other when they had to go to different classes. Isaac sat next to him in that class and once the teacher began the boring lecture he leaned over and raised an eyebrow, "So...you and Stiles?"

Scott nodded, "Yes. Problem?"

Isaac leaned back into his chair and shrugged, "Nah. Not from me anyway."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'd heard rumors. Thought they were just bogus but then I saw this morning and well...there's going to be some unhappy people with you." At Scott's still confused expression, Isaac sighed, "Stiles wasn't as inexperienced as we thought. Or at least as I thought. He was apparently really good."

It took a moment for the words to click to Scott and when they did he growled. 

"Hey! Calm down, I'm trying to help." Isaac hissed.

"By telling me my boyfriend has...groupies?"

"Hey, I beat up a guy and threw him in the dumpster for saying things about Stiles I knew you wouldn't like. I'm on your team. You two are my pack members, if you're happy, and I can clearly see that you are, I don't want any idiots getting in the way of it."

"You did? You are? Wait...what did he say?" Aside from not telling their parents, their pack members were others they hadn't told just yet. It hadn't really come up and well...the moment just never really presented itself. 

Isaac blushed and he looked away, and Scott smelled the tiny hint of arousal, "Are you thinking about Stiles?" he growled lowly.

"He was being very descriptive and Stiles isn't ugly." Isaac said in his poor defense.

In a blink Scott was standing up and stalking out of the classroom. When the teacher called out for him, Scott didn't care. He headed towards the locker room and texted Stiles to come meet him, telling him it was an emergency.  

Stiles sprinted in, looking around with widened eyes and Scott felt a bit of guilt for scaring his mate. 

"Scott! What's wrong? Who's dead?!" 

"No one..."

"Why does it feel like you let that _yet_ hanging there?" Stiles asked as he approached Scott. 

"I told you...if I smelled anyone inappropriately on you, I would hurt them." Scott replied as he pulled Stiles close to him. 

Stiles looked surprisingly shocked at Scott, "I know the dick in the parking lot might have gotten to you, but you know he means nothing to me right? Since we've been together...it's just been you. I promise."

"I know that. I do. Really, I'm not doubting your loyalty to me."

"Then what is it?" Stiles asked as he nuzzled into Scott's neck in an act he knew would calm the wolf.

"You're over those idiots, but they aren't over you...they still want you. And they think they can steal you from me." 

"They can't. They won't." Stiles promised. 

"Fool around with me?" Scott asked as he nipped at Stiles' lips. 

Stiles smirked and responded by pulling back enough to pull his shirt over his head. He then pulled Scott's shirt off as well. As Scott held him close, he caressed Scott's skin, admiring the softness of it. 

"I'd love to."

"Also, go out with me?"

"Aren't we already?" Stiles asked as he leaned into Scott's neck and began to leave hickies that disappeared too soon. Stupid werewolf healing. 

"No, I mean...like a date. A date, date. You, me, fancy-ish restaurant, make out point?" Scott asked sheepishly. 

Stiles smiled and kissed him, "Yes." 

 

* * *

 

The date had started out well. Stiles picked Scott up in his Jeep since his mom had the car and they still weren't ready to explain the whole 'dating my best friend' thing. Plus Stiles loved the idea of having intimate, sexy time, memories of himself and Scott in his baby. 

They were seated and spent half the time guessing people's reaction to finding out they were together. They knew that soon they'd either have to tell their parents or they'd be confronted by them. Isaac knew, and so did some people in school. So yeah...soon everyone would know. 

It was both thrilling and nerve wrecking. 

They distracted themselves from the possible rejection from those they cared about the most by telling the other some of their fantasies they planned to try out at some point. Scott was rock hard in no time at all. 

Then the date was nearly ruined when their waiter began to flirt with Stiles...right in front of them! Worse...it was one of Stiles' old flings. The only satisfying thing was that Stiles was as upset as he was. When the waiter left Stiles smirked devilishly at him. At Stiles' request, Scott paid(he was the one who invited Stiles on the date so it was dating etiquette he pay) and they left. 

Scott did so happily, but rather than head towards the exit, Stiles pulled him into the side and through a door that said 'employees only'.

"Stiles...why are we here?"

"Because..you're going to fuck me here, on his jacket, make it smell of us, let him know you've claimed me, then walk back out and smirk smugly at him. Then head to make out point and have a round two!" he explained happily. 

Scott was about to protest, anyone could come in at any time and catch them. Before he could voice his protest, Stiles had already dropped his pants and underwear and turned so Scott could see his perfect ass and god did Scott love that ass. 

Scott began to unbuckle himself when Stiles shook his head, "Stay clothed. I want you to fuck me with that suit on. You look damn hot in it."

Scott groaned as he grabbed Stiles' ass and began to massage it. He made as quick work as possible of sucking on his fingers to wet them before working Stiles open enough for his cock. He was sure there was a burn since he wasn't as prepped as he'd like to be, but the adrenaline of what they were doing just helped him keep going. 

And fuck was it hot!

He thrusted into Stiles, fully clothed while Stiles remained in just his dress shirt and tie. His senses could hear and smell them, their musk of sex, and of course the clitter clatter of dishes outside, Stiles' breathing and smutty encouragements, he could also hear the annoying waiters voice, but then Stiles was calling him _Alpha_ and Scott was cumming hard inside Stiles' ass.

They didn't care to fix their clothes too much as they left. Used the waiters jacket to clean themselves up some. They smiled smugly at the waiter before sharing a messy kiss and then headed to Stiles Jeep. 

* * *

 

The Sheriff had some days off and wanted to spend them with Stiles. It made having any alone time with Scott hard,and not in the sexy way. So a lot of their 'fun times' were taken place at the McCall residence. 

Scott loved it. He loved getting Stiles' scent everywhere. He loved it more getting his and Stiles mix scent of mating everywhere. It just smelled so delicious and comforting. He was sure there were very few places in his house he hadn't fucked Stiles. And those places were the kitchen, dining room, and his mom's room.

He loved using his werewolf strength and just picking Stiles up and having his wicked way with him anywhere. The hallway wall next to the bathroom was his current favorite spot. Stiles' voice echoed in such an amazingly arousing way in that spot!

* * *

 

He was on his way to pick up Stiles from his house. It was the weekend and they were going to spend it together. How? He wasn't sure, but that didn't matter. Any time with Stiles was perfect. 

Scott was almost out the door when his mother stopped him. 

"Sweetie?"

"Yeah mom?" he asked absentmindedly while running a hand through his hair, fixing it to the side. Stiles loved it when it was done like that. 

"Are you and Stiles sleeping together?"

He spun around and looked at his mother. He had prepared a million things to reply with for this conversation. When he opened his mouth to speak one of these million things he said, "Uh..." 

* * *

[PolarisTheYoungWolf Fanfic Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Polaris-The-Young-Wolf-Fanfics/858278637563739)

Made a page for my fanfics. You can leave ideas/request there too. Like it up and see the latest stories, story updates, other updates, pics and gifs I find that don't make it into a story. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd, please excuse errors.
> 
> Have a prompt want to see written out? Ask in the comments or you can follow me on Twitter @_The_Young_Wolf and ask on there. Prompt posting/updates will be on Weekends(Fri/Sat/Sun).
> 
> I'm trying to branch out and work on my smut writing abilities and also kinks so...I don't be shy.


End file.
